


【艾利】想当你的宠物

by Limmmm



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 19:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19961125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limmmm/pseuds/Limmmm





	【艾利】想当你的宠物

“喂，你……”利威尔羞得整张脸都红了，他用手推着艾伦想要离开他的怀抱，但无奈艾伦的力气比他大很多，他根本挣脱不开。  
“您不是说了嘛，什么要求都会满足的啊……”艾伦凑在利威尔右耳旁，轻轻哈着气。胯下的巨物已经扬起头，鼓出了一个小帐篷，顶着利威尔的小腹。  
“我知道了……”利威尔忍不住轻颤，“你放心吧，我说到做到。”  
“那就好。”艾伦松开利威尔，然后扯着利威尔的手，转头对利威尔笑着说：“去卧室做吧？”  
利威尔抬眼看了下艾伦，没有说话，然后乖乖跟在艾伦身后去了卧室。  
艾伦把门关上，然后走到床边坐下来，拉下自己的裤子，粗大性器立刻弹跳而出。利威尔看着眼前的情景，自知自己要干嘛，便走到艾伦身前，跪下来。  
“哟，利威尔先生不用我说就知道我想让您帮我口啊。”  
利威尔咽了口唾沫，看着眼前的巨物他一时不知如何下口，毕竟这种事情他还是第一次做。  
利威尔把嘴巴张开到极限，也只能容入三分之二的性器。艾伦感到自己的性器陷入了柔软舒适且温热的口腔中，利威尔用舌头不断舔弄着柱身，口水顺着柱身流淌，色情至极，又在马眼和沟棱间来回顶弄着，手上也不忘套弄着两个沉甸甸的囊袋。  
艾伦看看利威尔，尤觉不足，便用手按着利威尔的头，直接将自己的整根性器捅入利威尔嘴里，顶到了利威尔的喉咙深处。  
利威尔不住地有种干呕的冲动，他想咳嗽却咳不出来，眼中迅速累积了生理性泪水，打湿了睫毛，让他的蓝灰色眸子蒙上一层水雾，看上去更加诱惑。利威尔怕咬伤艾伦，便尽可能把嘴再张大些，艾伦就抓着利威尔的头发，毫不客气地顶着利威尔喉咙深处的软肉小幅度抽送着，但这种生理性的干呕显然给艾伦带来了极大的舒爽，不一会儿，艾伦便低沉地呻吟几声，白色的精液全部射入利威尔嘴中，有的从嘴角流出来。  
艾伦把性器从利威尔嘴里抽出去，利威尔立马咳嗽起来，泪水也终于绷不住，簌簌地留下来。  
艾伦看着利威尔的样子也有些心疼，把着利威尔肩膀将他扶起来。  
利威尔看看艾伦依然硬挺着的性器，“然后呢，要用我的屁股了吧？”  
艾伦听到利威尔这话感到哭笑不得，“啊，确实是呢。”然后便抱着利威尔到了床上。  
衣物散落一地。  
艾伦亲吻蹂躏着利威尔的唇瓣，用舌头不断舔弄着，深入到里面，和利威尔的舌头缠绵在一起，多余的来不及吞咽的口水顺着下巴流下来。唇与唇分开之际扯出一条暧昧的银丝。  
轻轻啃咬着利威尔敏感的脖颈，时不时用力吮吸，留下一块块红色的痕迹。  
向下来到胸前，艾伦用嘴含住利威尔右边的乳头，用牙齿轻轻研磨轻擦着乳尖，用右手揉碾按压左边的乳首，在敏感处画着圈，时不时用两根手指轻夹。空下来的左手伸到利威尔下面，直接握住利威尔的性器，上下撸动套弄着。  
“嗯……哈啊……艾伦……别这样……”利威尔控制不住地呻吟，快感如潮水一般正一点点将他淹没。  
“不这样真的可以吗？……”艾伦感受到身下人逐渐升高的体温和手中逐渐硬挺起来的欲望，“看来利威尔先生的体温也不是一直都那么低的嘛。”  
“闭……啊啊……闭嘴……”利威尔能感觉到自己身体的变化，他现在只能嘴上争一口气，但身体怎么反应就由不得他了。  
感觉到利威尔的性器已经完全挺立，艾伦把左手移到利威尔两瓣臀瓣之间，却惊讶地发现那里已经湿透了，“哎呀，这里很湿了呢，只是这样而已啊，难道利威尔先生经常用这里自慰吗？”  
“不……不是的……嗯……”利威尔摇着头否认，但这样调情般的话语却让他的身体更加敏感了些。利威尔虽然是最强兽医，但也有七情六欲，有的时候实在忍不住也会自己打手枪，但后穴这个地方他却从未涉足过。  
“那您真的是很敏感呢。”艾伦笑了笑，他也猜到利威尔大概是第一次，便没有急着大刀阔斧地干进去。艾伦把手指用蜜液濡湿，在后穴周围轻轻按压着，吃力地挤进一个指节。艾伦试着深入，然而从未开拓过的后穴就算很湿也把手指绞得很紧，艾伦轻声对利威尔说：“放松，利威尔先生，不然进不去的。”  
利威尔从未有过这样被异物侵入的感觉，他簇紧了眉头，听到艾伦说放松后他深吸一口气，渐渐放松了甬道。  
手指感觉到了松快，趁着利威尔放松的间隙，纤长食指一插到底。“呃嗯……唔唔……疼……”细密的汗珠渗出，打湿了黑发。  
“放松哦，一会儿就会很舒服了。”艾伦嘴上柔声安慰道，但穴内的手指却增加到了两根。两根手指慢慢分开撑开后穴，利威尔咬紧牙关，尽力适应这种感觉。不一会儿，增加到了三根手指，在穴内抽插着。  
“可以了。”艾伦长舒出一口气，他因为怕伤到利威尔也紧张得出了一头的汗。看了看穴口边上粉红色的嫩肉正在一缩一缩着，泛着诱人的光泽，艾伦终于托起自己粗大的性器……  
火热的硬物撞开已经成熟的后穴，甬道里面温热湿滑的穴肉立刻包裹住了艾伦粗大的性器。此时的艾伦似乎也被情欲冲昏了头脑，两手掐着利威尔的腰肢就开始大开大合地操干起来。“啊啊啊……！艾伦…艾伦…慢一点……嗯啊……别……”利威尔无助地呻吟着，殊不知这样的浪叫让艾伦身下的巨物又胀大一圈。  
“可以啊。”艾伦坏笑着答应了利威尔的请求。抽送的速度突然变得极为缓慢，性器一点点地抽出，带着粘稠的液体，当只有龟头在穴内时，又突然加快速度迅速整根插入，狠狠摩擦过敏感点。这样的抽插方式显然就是在玩弄利威尔一般，简直要把利威尔逼疯，“你……啊啊！……等等……呃啊……别这样……太……太粗太大了啊……”利威尔眼里噙着泪水，看着格外可怜。  
艾伦亲了下利威尔的眼角，“不粗点怎么让利威尔先生感到爽呢？”  
艾伦又凑近利威尔耳边，“那您要怎样？我都照做。”  
“就是……嗯嗯……哈啊……别那么……”沉浸在快感中似乎使利威尔的大脑也反应变慢了，他嗯嗯呜呜半天也找不到合适的词来形容，艾伦看着身下的利威尔只觉得这是欲求不满的表现。  
“我知道了。”艾伦恢复了之前抽插的速度，在穴内抽送着自己的性器，不断寻找着利威尔的敏感点并狠狠顶撞那里。  
“啊啊……艾伦，好……好舒服……”利威尔的理智已经支离破碎，全身心地沉浸在这场性爱中。  
“我的什么舒服呢？”艾伦调笑般问道。  
“艾伦的……大肉棒，最……最舒服了……”利威尔不断扭动着腰肢来迎合艾伦的冲撞。“利威尔先生的里面……也很舒服呢……”艾伦深吸几口气，继续寻找着什么。“嗯啊啊——！那里……那里……啊啊……”忽然顶到某处，利威尔浑身都开始剧烈颤抖起来，软腻的呻吟不止。艾伦会心一笑，继续摩擦着利威尔凸起的某点，也就是前列腺的位置，挺身一顶，利威尔只觉得自己要被贯穿了一般，带着快感的眼泪止不住地从利威尔眼中流出来，这么强烈的快感对于还是第一次的他确实是很难承受，但毫无疑问，舒服得很。  
“艾……艾伦……哈啊……要去……要去了……啊……”利威尔的双腿附在艾伦的腰上，两只手环抱着艾伦的脖颈。  
“嗯……我也快了……利威尔先生……可以射在里面吗……？”艾伦低下头亲吻了下利威尔的唇瓣。  
“呜呜……射吧……嗯唔！……嗯……哈啊……”利威尔大口喘息着，意识似乎还沉浸在刚才的高潮中。白色的精液从二人交合处流淌出来，染湿了床单。另外的尽数射在艾伦的身上。  
“利威尔先生……很棒呢。”艾伦边说边从利威尔体内退出来。  
“你个混蛋啊……”利威尔低下头看看自己的身体，艾伦在他身上所留下的欢爱的痕迹——白皙的皮肤上已经烙上了一块块蔷薇色的红斑，有的地方还有牙印，而自己的两股间更是泥泞不堪，被不知是精液还是前列腺液什么的弄得很湿，哦对了，后穴里艾伦射的精液还在一点点流淌出来。  
“你他妈看看你干的好事。”  
“哈……？可是利威尔先生刚才明明也很舒服啊，不是吗？”  
“……”利威尔无法反驳，因为确实自己刚刚也很爽，两个人一起做爱实在要比自己一个人自慰要舒服的多。  
利威尔休息了一会儿，刚想下床，后穴就和腰同时发出疼痛的信号，“呃啊……”利威尔没忍住发出一声吃痛的呻吟。  
“哎利威尔先生您没事吧？！”艾伦着急忙慌下床跑到利威尔那边，蹲下身问。  
“没事的。”利威尔伸手轻轻按了按自己的后穴周围，有一点疼。  
艾伦把下巴拄在利威尔大腿上，金黄色的眸子里写满了自责，“对不起，我明明猜到您是第一次的……”  
“没关系的小鬼，”利威尔摸了摸艾伦的头，“那就抱我去浴室吧。”  
“在那之前我可以问您一个问题吗？”艾伦的眼睛中忽然开始闪烁着光芒。  
“问吧。”利威尔温柔地说。  
“您有男朋友吗？”  
利威尔的记忆被唤醒。没错啊，依然是和之前一样的满脸期待的神情，但这次自己可不能再无端地不回答了啊。  
利威尔想了想。  
“有。”  
“哈？！那您怎么还……”  
利威尔忽然把脸凑近艾伦，近距离看着那双他无比喜欢的，漂亮至极的金黄色眸子。两个人的吐息混乱地交织在一起，利威尔闭上眼睛，轻吻上艾伦微微张开的嘴唇。

“刚刚才有的呢。”  
……


End file.
